1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat conductive plate structure, more particularly to a high heat conductive plate structure used within an LED assembly for carrying high power elements thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art technology, a heat conductive plate structure includes a base metal plate, upon which an insulated layer and a circuit layer are fabricated by thermo process technology for carrying high power elements. However, the thermal or heat conduction ability of high power elements is restricted by the insulated layer in the perpendicular direction with respect to the circuit layer. Thus, it is relatively difficult to increase the power of the electronic elements within the LED assembly.